The present invention relates to crustacean traps, particular lobster traps, that are to be submerged in the sea, baited, and removed periodically to take out lobster that has been trapped by seeking the bait and entering an opening that facilitates their entry, but inhibits their exit.
Traditional wooden traps involve a lot of hand labor in their construction, which is becoming increasingly expensive. The wood takes on water when submerged and therefore the trap becomes quite heavy. The wood is also subject to rapid deterioration.
Plastic material or a synthetic resin material traps have been known, which avoid many of the above problems, in general. While the life of such plastic traps is expected to be greater than that of wood, their initial expense is far greater and may not permit their usage. Therefore, there is a need for a molded plastic crustacean trap that is simple to construct without much labor and inexpensive to mold, while satisfactorily performing the necessary functions of conventional traps.